Priority: Sur'Kesh
Before they will help with the war effort, the krogan have demanded a cure for the genophage, the sterility plague infecting their species. Go to the salarian homeworld of Sur'Kesh and safely extract the krogan females who hold the key to the genophage cure. Acquisition This mission is acquired in the post-mortem briefing of the primarch retrieval mission. Preparation You will be facing unexpected and heavy resistance against the idea of genophage-free krogan. Bring anti-shield, anti-armor, anti-synthetic, and crowd control capabilities to bear. Walkthrough Introduction Go to the Annos Basin and dock with the Diplomatic Ships. Dalatrass Linron and the Urdnot Clan leader (Wrex if he survived Virmire, otherwise it will be Wreav) will come on board the Normandy, a neutral location, for the summit. The price for krogan aid on Palaven is a cure for the genophage, which has been discovered to now be within reach due to Maelon's research. A few krogan females survived Maelon's procedures, and the clan leader has proof that they are on Sur'Kesh. They must be retrieved. Upon arrival at the salarian base, you can talk to the Urdnot leader for more information. The console on the upper level near the shuttle can be repeatedly activated, prompting the exasperated soldier next to it to try to convince you to stop. If Captain Kirrahe survived Virmire, you can talk to him on the lower levels near the door; you'll find out he's been promoted to Major. If he's dead, he will be replaced by Lieutenant Tolan, who is more critical of Shepard's proposed strategy. There are several conversations that can be overheard between the salarians in the area. Lastly, there is a view point of the scenery near Padok Wiks where squadmates will offer their opinions on natural beauty. When you are ready to move on, speak to Padok Wiks if you wish, and then proceed to the elevator. When you use the door, a cut-scene will play. You will meet Mordin Solus (if he survived the assault on the Collector Base, or if you didn't import a save); otherwise, Padok Wiks will accompany you. Whichever character is present will admit to being Clan Urdnot's inside source, and will introduce you to the sole remaining survivor from among the krogan females brought to Sur'Kesh. The Urdnot leader will then alert you that Cerberus is attacking. You need to secure the release of the female. Bottom level In the back of the room near the emergency exit on the upper level is an Assault Rifle Extended Barrel. There are two research logs that discuss the backstory of the female krogan: One on the bottom section near the elevator, and one on the top between the emergency exit and the elevator. When you're finally ready to advance, use the elevator as instructed. However, there will be a bomb inside, and Shepard will have to use the ladder in the emergency exit to continue. First level Note that despite the repeated warnings from your squad members, there is no penalty to moving slowly in this section of the mission. Open the door and head around the corner where you will see many STG members shooting. Move forward and a Cerberus shuttle arrives to drop off some Assault Troopers under cover of smoke. Once you finish them off, a second wave of six troopers arrives closer to the exit of this room, also under cover of smoke. Finish those off and pick up the Shotgun Blade Attachment by the right wall. You can also use the Research Log along the right wall to learn about the yahg. Right next to it is a medical station (150XP). On the curved bench in front of the door you will find a datapad with 2,500 credits. Approach the door at the end of the long room and open it. An imprisoned yahg escapes in spectacular fashion, but the resulting flames prevent you from going forward. Hop over the wall to your left to bypass the obstacle. Jump across the pit and pick up the Shotgun Spare Thermal Clip. Then jump back across the wall and head up the stairs. Second level Now you need to move quickly because you need to protect the shield on the pod. If you move quickly, even on Insanity, you can keep the pod at full integrity. Once you finish off the Cerberus Assault Troopers and Centurions, head down the room. On the wall across from the pod is a datapad worth 2,500 credits. Activate the checkpoint and a cut-scene plays. During the cut-scene, two Assault Troopers attack you from inside a shuttle. Take them out, then go through the opening. Around the left corner, a couple of salarians are trying to hold off a Centurion in the distance. Another shuttle arrives to drop off more Assault Troopers. You can use a long-range weapon to easily end this fight. Take them out and pick up the Pistol High-Caliber Barrel along the left wall on the shelf. Open the door at the end of the room, and proceed around to the left and up the stairs. Third level If Major Kirrahe is present, you will see him kill some Assault Troopers with a Scorpion heavy pistol; if not, the salarian replacing him will get taken out quite quickly, making the battle that much harder. There are several Cerberus Engineers present, and they will set up turrets, and will quickly set up more if you don't finish them off or slow them down. Sabotage used on a turret will cause it to lay waste to nearby enemies. If you don't have Sabotage available, a Stasis bubble used quickly enough can catch multiple engineers before they can set their turrets up. Once all the enemies are down, on the right just inside the room are some Spare Parts that you can salvage for 3,750 credits. At the end of the room, on the right, activate the species observation area in order to advance. Do not move away from the scanner or you will have to wait for activation again. Right behind the door, there is a medical station you can use (150XP). Go down the hall and open the door. You will watch a varren tear into an Assault Trooper, before his comrade shoots it down. It is impossible to kill the comrade before he has finished shooting the varren. The area will have another wave of Cerberus to fight, including two Guardians. Up the stairs on the right is a good path to take, but beware of a few enemies already on the upper level. Note that Assault Troopers can use their jet packs to jump up to the top too. In the middle of the room on the lower level will be some Armax Arsenal Greaves. Around the corner past the ladder on the lower level is a Sentry Interface and some Spare Parts for 3,750 credits to salvage. When you've collected everything, bypass the door on the upper level to continue. Third level, second room Take out the Assault Troopers in the room. You'll then be told to re-route power for the containment pod to continue on, but first pick up some equipment. Hug the right wall from where you came in, and around the corner on a couch is the M-13 Raptor. Following the left wall from where you came in, you will come to a Pistol Scope next to a Research Terminal that contains information about STG's experiments with varren. Continue following the left wall around the corner to a medical station on the wall (150XP) and in the corner of the same room, the Scorpion will be on the floor in the far right opposite the power terminal. Finally go ahead and activate the power terminal, but be prepared to race back to protect the pod. Some more Assault Troopers, Centurions, and Guardians are about to appear. Clear the next checkpoint and fight off another wave of Cerberus enemies. The door near where you entered this room is now active. Return there and pass through the door. Jump across the open pit and climb up the ladder. Fourth level Sprint into the room because you're going to get a bunch of Assault Troopers and Centurions who will immediately start attacking the pod if you don't keep them held up. Once you've finished them off, don't delay in releasing the female because if you do, more troops will show up. Fortunately there's nothing that needs to be picked up in this room. Once you activate the release, a cut-scene will play where an Atlas shows up. Hit it with as much as you have as quickly as you can because some Assault Troopers are also on the way and it's easy to be caught in the cross-fire. By hitting the Atlas hard and fast it is possible to destroy it before the last wave of Cerberus reaches engagement range, in which case the shuttle will pick you up immediately. But if they show up retreat to the back of the room before you get flanked. The Urdnot leader talks to the female and she demonstrates that she can take care of herself by taking out two Cerberus soldiers. As the squad heads for the shuttle, Shepard is distracted by the dying gasps of a bloodied Cerberus soldier and tries to interrogate him. However, the mortally-wounded man dies before he can reveal any information. Aftermath *Hackett will inform you that the construction of the Crucible has begun. *The Urdnot leader will insist that all of the krogan must receive the cure before they will help. He can now be found in the Normandy's war room. *The female krogan will be named "Eve" and occupy the med-bay with the salarian scientist. *Primarch Victus will ask to speak with you and offer the mission Tuchanka: Turian Platoon. *The Urdnot leader will also want to talk privately and provide you with the mission Attican Traverse: Krogan Team. *Your doctor, if you have one, will vacate the med bay for the salarian and krogan, and will hang out in the Crew Quarters with Engineer Adams. However, this means you will be temporarily unable to fulfill the request for the E-Gel Thermal Conduit, if Adams had previously asked about it, until either the med bay returns to normal or another event returns Adams to Engineering. Enemies *Assault Trooper *Atlas Mech *Centurion *Combat Engineer *Guardian * Turret Trivia *A shopping center in Istanbul served as the inspiration for the salarian architecture seen on this mission.The Art of the Mass Effect Universe *This mission is featured as the second half of the Mass Effect 3 Demo. References fr:Priorité : Sur'Kesh ru:Приоритет: Сур'Кеш Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Missions